Kissing Lessons
by fieryirishgirl
Summary: John had gone into the living room to escape the loving stares that Rogue and Bobby where giving each other, but what he found in the living room was a lot worse than the lovesick looks written all over his best friends faces. Kyro PreX1.


John had gone into the living room to escape the loving stares that Rogue and Bobby where giving each other, but what he found in the living room was a lot worse than the lovesick looks written all over his best friends faces.

His eyes widened in shock, then narrowed in anger at the sight of Piotr Rasputin and Kitty Pryde in a make out session.

"What the hell!" He yelled, causing Kitty and Piotr to spring apart.

"I know your pretty stupid Allerdyce, but even you should know what kissing looks like." Kitty muttered, an annoyed look on her face, while Piotr shifted his weight from one foot to another, looking very uncomfortable.

John smirked. "I sure as hell no what kissing looks like, and if you ever want to practice Kitten, my door is always open. Or then again you can always phase through the floor and into my room like you tend to do every other night."

Kitty's face flushed pink, and Piotr glanced between his girlfriend and the pyromaniac in surprise.

"I should go to bed. I have an early training session tomorrow." The Russian announced suddenly. "Goodnight Katya. John." He gave Kitty a quick kiss, which wiped the smirk off John's face, and left the living room.

The ghost girl noticed John's smirk less face. "What? Can't my boyfriend say goodnight to me?" She asked with a cheeky grin.

His response was a snort. "Boyfriend? Your what, 10 years old, and the Tin man has to be in his 30s at least. That isn't a boyfriend Kitten, that's a felony.

Kitty looked fumed. "I'm 15, not ten, and Peter's only 19. And at least he has brains unlike that idiotic blonde you where making out with last week on the fieldtrip into the city."

The trademark smirk reappeared on John's face. "You know, jealousy doesn't suit you Kitty cat."

She let out a noise of frustration. "Why do you always do that? Do you enjoy messing around with my head? Is this all some big game with you? Well fine then. You win! Games over!" She stormed over to the nearest wall, and was about to phase through it when…

"Why do you like Rasputin?"

The cockiness in John's voice had left, and he almost sounded defeated. Kitty turned around but she avoided his gaze.

"I don't know. He's nice, and sweet, and the only the guy that's showed interest."

"He's not the only guy." John muttered, taking a step towards Kitty, who merely stood there, looking like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. He walked closer to her, and began to lean his head down. Her eyes closed….

The door to the living room was thrown open, and a group of chattering kids, lead by Jubilee, came pouring in, not taking any notice to where Kitty and John stood in the corner of the room, now standing as far away from each other as possible.

"Kitty!" Jubilee called, spotting her friend with the school's bad boy. "We where about to watch a movie, you wanna join?"

The computer goddess just shook her head. "No thanks. I uh, have to go see Peter." After a quick glance towards John, who was staring at his shoes with great determination, she phased herself through the wall, and out of the room.

John tossed and turned in his bed, unable to fall asleep. It had been a few days since his near kiss with Kitty, who he had managed to avoid with great success.

"She's probably too busy locking lips with her can on legs." He muttered, flipping himself over onto his back.

"Actually I haven't kissed Peter since the day you interrupted us."

John shot up into a sitting position, and sure enough, there was a pajama clad Kitty standing in the middle of his dorm room.

"What the hell are you doing here? It's 2 in the morning." John snapped, scowling. He had done such a great job at ignoring her, despite Kitty's attempts to talk to him.

Kitty smiled. "Well you did say that your room was _always_ open if I wanted to practice kissing." She said, walking over and sitting down next to John on his bed.

Now it was his turn to look like a deer caught in car headlights as Kitty's lips came crashing down onto his. John's shock only lasted for a second or two before he began kissing back. He moved his hands to her waist while hers encircled his neck, pulling them even closer to each other as the kiss deepened.

Soon they broke apart, both of them panting, and having swollen lips.

"What about you and Rasputin?" John unwillingly asked as he ran a hand through his already mussed up hair.

"What about me and him? There isn't any me and him any more." She answered with a small shrug. "I was settling for second best, because I didn't think I could get the gold."

"I'm not gold Kitten. I'm not even bron-"

Kitty shut him up with a hard kiss right on the mouth.

"I'm going to be an X-Men, and X-Men don't settle for anything but the best. _You're the_ best Allerdyce, so build a bridge and get over it." Kitty snapped, though there was a grin spread across her face. "Now shut-up and kiss me."

John was happy to oblige.


End file.
